Kingdom of Torlein
Historic of Name From an old phrase used in the kingdom that sounds a bit like 'torn from home' which slowly became 'Tor-leen'. Ironically they've never been torn from their home and they aren't even the first peoples of the land. Capital City Setevo. The next largest centres are Kalan and Sestar, the North and south arms of the Kingdom Resources Coal and fuel production is the most key to the kingdom followed by grains, Lumber, and rubber. Men primarily work as the labour force, with a highly matriarchal culture. Industry Dye making, Rubber Refinement, Toy making, Flour Production. A bit of hodge podge besides the raw production of fuel. They are surprisingly hardy. Trade The only kingdom to produce rubber, the main export to all kingdoms along with its fuels, tends to import metals and mined materials. Economy Trading of rubber and fuel resource has saved this economy from ever falling apart, but due to social circumstances, never had a particularly good economy. It's monopoly on rubber does make it a player in Arm trading. Currency The atim and tab are dueling similar currencies that are old and new names for silver coins found only in this kingdom. This is considerably difficult for trading on the Arm, though Torlein has never been considered an easy trading partner. People get around this by either trading by barter, or weighing out the correct measures of silver. International Relations Torlein in the past has been involved in some brutal wars. After the last war between Torlein and Kunsin some forty years ago, an ethnic purge, banning all foreign immigrants from landing and killing any half-born children. The result is a much more ethnically pure and right-winged. These forms of genocides and purges occur with stunning regularity and mark Torlein is strange and terrifying to other nations regardless of military prowess (which is not as high). Somewhat feared and disliked, few want to trade with them and do reluctantly as they are a rather odd people but have such powerful resources, it is inevitable they are traded with. Torlein is viewed from the outsiders, notably the original first peoples of Jurmun and those remaining in Weshir and Weshin who believably that the Kingdom of Torlein are slowly scrubbing and burning out all the human in them. Torlein is the only Kingdom that shows this sort of racism. Current Government Suspiciously all female line, including the current queen Jelar and her sister Dair. There are rumours of infanticide, siblicide, regicide, to keep the line purely female. There are several lower courts, assemblies, and conclaves that are all female and feed into the strong matriarchal line. Women of power hold almost goddess like status among the men. They pick and choose husbands, some even have several suitors. Position of Slavery Anti-slavery; slaves pass through illegally to Pippir but are not allowed to stay or be used in any way. This makes them a bit more slave neutral, but you won't find free slaves in Torlein either. Considering the racist undertones of Torlein, slaven are very much not welcome. Education Girls are educated to the highest standard available - multiskilled, bilingual bold - , it is boys that are 'competed' over for the best tutors. Girls are typically preferred in all instances. Temple education is compulsory and indoctrinating. Local Vigilantes Male infanticide seems to happen in this kingdom, so the Vigilantes tend to prevent that sort of thing. They fight for equal rights, for the abolishing for slave tolerance. They are quietly named after trees, the most famous being Elm and Cedar, but aren't well known in their own kingdom. The Vigilantes here don't have very much contact with their Handlers in Fennerin and tend to run very secret operations. Language Vendira in East; Irrian everywhere else Holidays The annual celebration of innocence and beginning at the spring equinox, as well two celebrations of old tradition. Each celebration has a long and methodical process of steps. A day of visions in also an annuala event Religion An emphasis on Aerudan (Poetry) but mostly Adoklalos (Truth). Truth and innocence is of high importance Marriage and Sexuality Completely heterosexual socially and privately, expected to be utterly devout to each other and remain virgin before marriage. The Torlein Virgins are famous everywhere. They wear white, their feet are kissed in symbolize of luck. They are not allowed to be touched. Even after marriage they aren't allowed to be touched except by permission. During marriage ceremonies, left hands are joined at the forearms and rights are intermingled over type. A marriage dance is typically performed, a call back to the style of fight that originated in this hand grasp, While this used to be the case, since the decent further into the right wing traditionaism, marriage is much less even and much more feminism Naming System Arbitrary first name and a matriarchal last name, which is of critical importance. Matriarchal lines hold significance depending on how close one is to the throne. Food Wild caught meat eaten raw-delicacy, as the meat is considered 'innocent'. Otherwise, a grain mixed with mixed and cooked together. Fashion Clothing style is very simple trousars and skirts, all two piece, with married adults wearing grey, unmarried wearing white, and children wearing brown. The styles change slightly but overall, no embellishments are usually found. Predominant Art Forms Art tends to be in the making of vessels: clay, glass, straw, metal, anything that carries something else like a bowl or a vase. Often some carving work especially of large panels comes from here even if they aren't better known for it. Medicine Trained healers at institutions attend to certain classes of people according to skill level, very secretive in how they do their healing and training. Magic Prevalence Magic is scarse. Very scarse. They are already a strange kingdom and rely on the goddesses a lot for protection. In the rarest of times are the minor healing magics used, after all herbs and pleas fail. Their purity seems to extend to magic. General Appearance Pale hair and dark eyes. Very striking to look at, and very distinctive since they rarely marry outside the kingdom. Category:Kingdoms